


Morning

by mresundance



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: Finn, Poe, and some kissing.





	Morning

Finn and Poe went on a walk around the edges of the base, talking about anything, everything really. The evening air wafted fresh and green, and the lavender sky was just beginning to deepen into night. The forest was lush with red and white and the warm air of summer spilled through the Resistance base. Finn got Poe to laugh and that beautiful sound echoed around them as they went back to the base and Poe’s narrow bunk.

They sat on Poe’s bed and played cards, and then, once the sun had set through the little window, they found themselves lying down in Poe’s bed, side by side, noses nearly brushing. They were still talking, whispering now about dreams and desires, hopes and fears as the night deepened and stars shone. 

The lights in the base went out, plunging them into dark. 

“Uh-oh,” Poe said. “Lights out.”

“I have to get back,” Finn said, fumbling through the dark. He felt like he’d been caught doing something bad, though he knew the worst thing that would happen is that he’d receive a reprimand, if that. It was more likely that he’d just be told to go to his bunk. In his life as a Storm Trooper, though, being out after lights out was a far graver offense.

“No,” Poe said, still in bed. “Stay.”

He grabbed Finn by his wrist. Even in the dim light Finn could see that Poe was pouting. 

Dammit, Poe, Finn thought.

Slowly, he let Poe draw him back into bed. Finn wasn’t sure what to do at this point -- would there be more talking or . . .? -- so he turned his back to Poe. Poe made a noise. And then his arm wrapped around Finn’s waist. Finn found himself with his back to Poe’s shoulders and chest, held firmly.

Oh, he thought. He’d never been held like this before. Cradled, really.

They both wriggled around a bit before settling, Poe’s breath against the back of Finn’s neck. It was the cadence of Poe’s low easy breathing which lead Finn to sleep.

When Finn woke, a narrow red-gold band of light lined the horizon. Poe’s face was flush -- from heat, from sleep -- Finn didn’t know. He watched as Poe’s long, dark lashes fluttered and then his eyes flickered open.

“Well, hello,” he said, voice scratchy with sleep.

He bit his lip then, in that positively sinful way of his, and it was too late before Finn realized what was happening. Poe leaned in and kissed Finn. He kissed him once, tentatively, and then again, and again, again. The heat of his kisses lit up the entire room.

Finn felt real, more real than he could ever remember feeling, and he wanted more, so he sucked on Poe’s lower lip and held on tightly. Poe’s own hands wandered, over Finn’s back and shoulders, his waist and his ass, hands burning through his clothes. Poe slid one hand under Finn’s shirt and Finn began shaking, not sure where this was going. Not sure he was ready for where this was going.

Poe withdrew his hand.

“It’s okay buddy,” he said, nearly into Finn’s lips. “It’s okay.”

Poe held Finn until he stopped shaking. 

The sun came up and the lights on the base came on.

“Sorry,” Finn said, his forehead touching Poe’s.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. You’re a great kisser.”

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“No I’m not. Kiss me again.”

“No,” Finn laughed. “We should go and get breakfast.”

Finn was trying to smooth some of the wrinkles out of his clothes when Poe caught him, winding his arms around him. Their kiss left Finn out of breath.

“Good morning, handsome,” Poe said.

Finn felt himself blush.

“You ready to go out there?”

And brace, of course, for the inevitable deluge of wolf whistles and catcalls which would follow once people saw Finn leaving Poe’s bunk with him.

Finn found that didn’t really bother him, somehow. He had kissed Poe Dameron, after all. 

Finn nodded.

Poe smiled, wide and shattering. 

They went out, shoulder to shoulder.


End file.
